Hand tools, especially power tools, are widely used on a construction site. Frequently, a power hand tool can be misplaced on a construction site, or a power hand tool can be stolen by an unauthorized person and removed from the construction site. Since most power hand tools are purchased at high cost, it would be desirable to be able to locate a misplaced hand tool on a construction site, or prevent the unauthorized removal of a hand power tool from construction sites.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tool tracking apparatus that can be activated to both locate a misplaced power hand tool and to prevent the unauthorized removal of such tool from a construction site.